


吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第五口】

by Lily_Enne



Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [5]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne
Summary: 为了舞簧不讲逻辑双性预警/怀孕预警/喜当爹预警无明确感情线，do过就是爱过第五口给佐祐
Relationships: Black Out - Relationship
Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593004
Kudos: 1





	吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第五口】

05  
本田在车库里刚停好车，口袋里的手机就嗡嗡的响起来，他瞥了一眼来电显示，是fumiya。他皱了下眉头，一边抱起刚从超市里买来的一大包日用品，一边把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间接听电话。  
“怎么了？”  
“yusa……嗯……哈要……”  
断断续续的声音从听筒里传出来，很是微妙，本田用僵硬的姿势环顾了一圈电梯，排除了信号不好的可能性。他狠狠地挂断电话，这个男人在白天就如此放诞，自己只是短短的出去了一小会儿而已。  
本田从缓缓打开的电梯门缝中挤出来，东西被挤掉了他也不管，几乎是朝房门冲过去。门后隐约有声音透过来，是和手机里听到得同一个人。  
本田打开房门，把东西随意地丢在客厅里，叮叮当当的声音惊到了卧室里的男人，fumiya被突然回来的本田吓了一跳，楞在床上不知所措。  
于是本田就看见了这一幕，男人赤裸着身体，不属于男性的隆起的胸部挺立在空气中，fumiya一手端着一只杯子，一手在乳房上挤弄，奶白的液体从深红的乳头中流出来，哒地一声滴落在杯子里。本田的脑子伴随着那细微的声音被炸开了，理智已经荡然无存。  
那通奇怪的电话有了解释，他的脑海里抑制不住的幻想重新踏进这扇门前发生的一切：fumiya在床上因为难受而扭动着，他先是隔着白衬衫揉捏自己的乳房，胸口处绵软的两团肉被他摆弄成各种形状，电流在体内流窜，乳汁不自觉地打湿了衬衫，染出两片淫霏的印记。他不得不褪去上衣，微凉的指尖与温热的胸脯没有隔阂的直接接触，这让fumiya更加兴奋，白色的乳汁一波波的吐出来，他来不及处理，顺手就拿去床头摆着的水杯接住……  
下身的帐篷悄悄地支了起来。  
fumiya从惊吓中回过神，他赶忙把存了乳汁的杯子往自己身后藏去。但还是被本田抓住了，他夺过fumiya手中的杯子，因为用力过猛，白色的液体泼了一地。本田把被子举到眼前，透过玻璃他能看见fumiya那张被扭曲的惊慌失措的脸。他盯着杯壁上缓缓滑落的白汁开口，语气听起来像求知若渴的孩童。  
“这是什么？”  
fumiya低垂眼帘，不回答也不敢看他，仿佛做错事的孩子。  
“小心翼翼的收集，又小心翼翼的藏起来，是打算留给谁吗？”本田移开杯子倾身猛地靠近，fumiya吓得后退到床脚，手指死死地抓着被子。  
“没……没有……”  
“让我来猜猜”仗着7厘米的身高优势，本田的影子轻而易举地把fumiya笼罩住，“是要给还没断奶的未成年吗？”  
本田呼出的热气喷在耳尖，宽厚的手掌顺着脚踝摸到大腿内侧，fumiya浑身都战栗起来，尤其是下面，已经快要溃不成军了。他刚刚自己玩弄时就已经湿了，现在在本田的挑逗下越来越热，湿润的感觉从花穴深处一点一点的往外蔓延。  
怀孕的身体非常敏感，被本田锁住的这段时间里，fumiya洗澡时一个不小心碰到娇嫩的花穴都会引得自己颤栗。可他必须忍着，前三个月是危险期，为了欲望盲目的渴求，只会让他失去那个小小的种子。  
本田的性器隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着大腿，滚烫的感觉让他目眩神迷，fumiya觉得自己就快要被欲望吞噬了。  
“唔……不要舔了……”  
耳垂被粗糙的舌头舔着，濡湿的感觉让敏感的耳垂传来一阵一阵的快感，直接窜到小腹，来到花穴里。两条笔直修长的腿交叠在一起，fumiya忍不住用大腿内侧互相磨蹭，花穴里已经湿漉漉的，两片花唇往外翻，露出娇嫩的花壁。  
本田的手指却捣进了后穴里，把肠液搅得发出咕叽咕叽的水声，越来越肿胀的性器在会阴处厮摩，后穴不知不觉中又吞了一根手指。fumiya喉咙里压抑着的呻吟不小心露出口，整个人对欲望的防线溃不成军。  
后穴里湿滑紧致，本田再也忍不住，他利落地扒下裤子，抽出手指挺腰用龟头抵着一缩一缩的后穴口。后穴边的软肉似乎有感应一样，开始张合着包裹住龟头，吮吸一样的快感让本田头皮一麻，又往里顶了一些。  
“不，不行……太大了……”  
fumiya瞬间清醒过来，他险些就陷入泥潭之中，他想起肚中的孩子，小腹处已经渐渐有了隆起的模样。  
“别进去，会伤到孩子的……”  
他细长的手指推搡着本田的胸膛，试图阻止接下来的举动，可他使不上力气，软绵绵的推搡变成了欲拒还迎的勾引。  
“不会的，你后面那么湿，早就该操了！刚刚不是还在房间里发骚吗？我给你怎么又不要了？”本田的眼睛红得和头发一个色，“再不操进去，过段时间还不知道会是哪个野男人在我的床上操你呢！”  
现在已经是箭在弦上不得不发，哪里还有退出去的道理。他无视fumiya眼泪汪汪的样子，一狠心，整根没入。  
“啊哈……嗯，别……别那么快……宝宝……”  
fumiya断断续续的呻吟着,禁欲两个月让他饥渴难耐，所以才做出自慰的举动。当下，刺激的性爱让他沉迷，但他的内心始终害怕会不小心弄伤宝宝。  
孕期的敏感度也让他越发受不了性爱带给他的快感,像是下一秒意识就会脱离肉体,这也让他感到害怕,并且只要一想象自己身为男性却大着肚子被操干的画面,就更令他感到羞耻的同时还升出种无法言语的刺激,更加令自己的身体淫荡不堪,更想让本田粗暴的玩弄自己。  
“嗯啊!”  
本田的牙齿摩挲着敏感的乳头，因为孕期的缘故双乳开始涨起来,虽然还不似女性那般浑圆,但手感极佳,刚好能用手掌包住。  
“给我。”fumiya迷迷糊糊听见本田这样说道，但他混沌的脑袋里根本分不清本田要他给他什么。  
“和那些男人肆无忌惮的做爱，出了事才拿着两条杠的验孕棒哭哭啼啼的来找我！”  
“明明我才是你最好的朋友不是吗！”  
本田狠心地虐待着fumiya的双乳，乳头被口舌肆意允吸、啃咬，仿佛又要吸出些乳汁来。fumiya的腰肢反射性的弹起，腥甜味一下子充满口腔。  
“为什么……迫不得已了才想到我……”温热透明的液体滴落在fumiya因为情欲染上粉红的胸口，“我也想要尝遍fumiya的一切啊……”  
也许是因为眼泪勾起了心中的母性，也许是因为本田埋在体内坚硬而滚烫的性器，fumiya不再反抗本田的侵入，后穴被刺激的自动分泌出肠液，饥渴的一张一合，身体又回忆起之前被情欲疼爱的滋味。  
乳头最顶端的孔还不间断的向外流出奶白色的液体，本田眼睛发红,无法控制的含上那还在小幅度喷溅的乳头,用力吸允。他兴奋的猛吸一口奶汁,渡给双目失神的fumiya。  
"唔……唔嗯!”  
唇舌的交缠令来不及入口的奶汁顺着嘴角流出，还硬挺的肉棒宣示着他的主人还没尽兴，本田渡完这口奶，趁fumiya还没回过神挺身入的更深了。  
fumiya被操的话都说不出来,一瞬间就抵达了高潮，后穴喷射的液体浇满整根肉棒，本田强忍住自己想要射精的欲望。  
他看着张着嘴巴不停喘着粗气的fumiya，把手掌覆上他稍稍显出一点迹象的小腹，那里孕育着一个娇弱的生命，虽然不是他的。  
本田帮fumiya拨开潮湿的头发，拭去他鬓角的汗水，亲吻他的额头。  
“别担心，我会保护他好好诞生的。”  
在这个房间里，全身赤裸挺着孕肚的男人被最信任的好友不停的操弄，粗大的肉棒在小穴内进进出出，身下的床单被褥早已被淫液浸湿,但床上的俩人乐在其中。

END


End file.
